Closetstuck Johnkat
by Carolcuteie
Summary: John gets stuck in a closet... no a real closet, when Karkat get's stuffed in there with him. Will this be seven minutes in heaven or deep thoughts about sexuality? bad at summaries, lots of fluff and feels!


Homestuck

Closetstuck  
A slight jingling sounded from the loud shaking of the doorknob.

"Vriska, Come on let me out, this isn't funny." John's eyes were still adjusting to the light of his new surroundings, if it weren't for the fact he had seen the closet door while Equis tossed him in, he wouldn't know where he was.  
"Sorry, John, but that is a big no can do. See... I don't take orders from liars" John could practically hear Vriska smiling through her fangs.  
"I thought you said you didn't take orders from anyone" Equis mumbled sitting against the door, preventing John from getting out.  
"Shut it, Equis" Vriska hissed under her breath.  
"...What does any of this have to do with shoving me in a closet?" John tried the door handle again, hoping Equis had let his guard down; but to no avail.  
"Everything. You see, John, this closet is a prison. A prison for liars like you."  
John rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the lighting, and felt along the walls to see if there was a light switch "What are you talking about? I'm not a liar."  
"Yes you are, you just lied to me about not lying. Listen... John, I know you don't lie to other people, but you do lie to yourself, and that is of the worst kind of lying there is." John paused for a moment and wondered what on earth she was talking about. He couldn't recall any time he lied to himself... Well not recently anyway.  
"...I don't think I understand" Vriska groaned in frustration from the other side of the door.  
"Rose told me what was going on with you... Well I managed to get the information out of Kanaya, but that's not the point. John, until you come out of _ **your**_ closet, I won't let you out of this one." John face-palmed, and for a brief moment thought he had broken his nose with the force of his annoyance.  
" **I. am. not. gay.** Why won't anyone believe that?" John flailed out his arms dramatically to express his frustration, even if no one could see him doing it.  
"Because no one believes a filthy liar, John." John stepped back and took a running stance; he'd seen people knock down doors tons of times in movies. You just had to ram your shoulder into it and then the door would open, right?  
"I'm not a liar!" John yelled out and ran for the door turning slightly so his shoulder would hit the middle of the door. Followed by a thud on the ground and a scream of pain, how did that not work?  
"You locked it right, Equis?"  
"Yes, I did, but I am... Not sure if this course of action is-"  
"Equis, don't you want to help John?" John held his shoulder on the floor of the closest, groaning in pain.  
"Yes, but I do not know if..."  
"Of course it is." Vriska got a chair and propped it under the handle of the closet "And once John admits to who he really is, he will be stronger and happier."  
"I suppose you are right..."  
"I am _always_ right" Vriska gleamed. Equis began to stand up when Karkat walked into the room.  
"Vriska, who the fuck are you killing?"  
"Come on Karkat, this is a party, do you know how rude of me it would be to do that?" Karkat glared at her skeptically, knowing full well she didn't care about that. Vriska pouted her lips and widened her eyes, like a dog begging for food. "Honest I'm not"  
"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that scream was Equis?" Karkat started walking to Vriska, while she tried to move in front of the chair still under the door handle. "I'm not a fucking idio-..." Karkat's face relaxed, completely done with Vriska's shit. "Who the fuck is in the closet?"  
"Don't blame me... I found him in the closet." Karkat moved her away from the door, unlocking and opening it. Inside he found John lying on the floor holding his shoulder in pain.  
"Karkat?" John squinted from the light and moved his hand to shield his eyes.  
"The shit you get yourself into, Egbert..." Karkat sighed, " Alright, Come on." John stood up and held his shoulder again, only to have Vriska push Karkat into him knocking them both to the ground, and on top of each other. A small yelp of pain caught in John's throat as his eyes met with karats, before the door closed again and shrouded them in darkness.

Karkat pushed himself off of John and ran to the door that was now locked. "VRISKA YOU FUCKING NOOK SUCKING BITCH OPEN THIS DOOR!" Karkat's closed fists pounded against the door.  
"Hmmmm... Nah. I'm good." Vriska sneered as she put the chair back under the door handle.  
"I WILL BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN"  
"Good luck with that, Johnny boy already tried that one."  
"Fucking hell Vriska, what is this even about?"  
"I'm sure you will have plenty of time to ask John all about it, come on Equis." Vriska began to walk away when she noticed Equis wasn't behind her. "Equis... Come on!"  
"This is all... Very unnecessary. We never agreed on locking Karkat in there as well..."  
"Equis if you don't leave right now I will feed you to my luscious!"  
"If I'm not mistaken... Your lusius died..."  
"Well your death would be in vain, now wouldn't it? Come. On!" Equis sighed and walked out with Vriska.

After a good amount of hideously loud swearing, Karkat's voice grew sore. He sighed his fist still on the door. When John spoke just above a whisper, a little afraid of Karkat's anger. "Karkat... I don't think they're coming back for a while..."  
"Oh? Really?" Karkat's voice was dripping with sarcasm, he looked back at John, their eyes both adjusted to the lack of light. "Wow, John, you are so smart. Like practically troll Albert Einstein, or troll da vinci, and why the hell not let's throw in lets grow in troll Gandhi!  
John looked up at him, knowing in the back of his mind that he wasn't being serious, but yet he kind of hoped he was.  
"Really?  
"No." Karkat gave up on yelling for help and sat down next to John, some light shone the crack underneath the door, Karkat watched it curve and bend around John's soft facial features. "So... How's your shoulder?"  
John had let go of it a few minutes ago, but it still stung.  
"It's okay now..."  
"Good, then I can do this" Karkat closed his hand and lightly punched John in the shoulder, but only hard enough to make a statement.  
"OW." John held his shoulder again and sharply inhaled "Karkat, what the hell was that for?"  
"Mind telling me what the fuck we're doing in a closet?" John looked down and sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was explain this to someone, let alone Karkat.  
"Because Vriska likes sick jokes." that technically wasn't a lie, then again it wasn't the whole truth.  
"John... I can't even begin to comprehend the fucking problems you have, let alone the ones you have with Vriska. But if I'm going to be fucking stuck in this dark ass clothes cube, I'd like some sort of fucking reason as to why." John sighed and figured he might as well tell him. It was obvious he wasn't about to stop asking, and it wouldn't really matter in the long run. If he didn't admit to this he'd continue to be made fun of, but if he did, he would have the world's biggest 'I told you so' waiting for him.  
"...Have you ever heard the term 'in the closet'? Karkat face-palmed, he had heard the term a few times from Dave.  
"We're stuck in a closet... because you can't come to terms with your fucking life choices?"  
"More like what everyone else wants to be my life choices" that sounded a lot better in his head.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Everyone thinks I'm gay, it's almost like they WANT me to be. But that's just not who I am!"  
"John... There's nothing wrong with being-" John had heard enough of that speech from rose.  
"Yeah, I know. I never said there was... But that's just not me."  
"Can I at least ask why?"  
"I-... I don't know it just is." John crossed is arms and let them sit on his knees, resting his head on them.  
"Because the way humans have always talked about it, it seems you only like females because of their reproductive organs." John squinted his face, when he put it like that it sounded really gross. "You should love someone for who they are, John. Not for what they have in their pants." John lifted up his head and looked at Karkat.  
"I've... Never thought of it like that before..."

"Jegus was that so fucking difficult? Besides, you do know there is such thing as liking _both_ right?" John put his head back down and hugged his knees  
"Yeah, though I doubt I'd have any better chance if I did..." Karkat sighed, even though he was honored that he would get to play match maker, because of course he was the very best at it, he had hoped he would never have to for John. "I mean... I thought Vriska and I- or at least I had hoped..."  
"John, listen to me. Vriska is... She's just not for you. She's snap you in half like a fucking twig."  
"I know... I don't know why I ever thought she would be interested in me." Karkat felt a pang in his chest; he still wonders how any of his friends can put up with him. He didn't want John to think about himself like he does.  
"Don't be so fucking hard on yourself... Vriska isn't much for matespritships, that doesn't mean you're fucking worthless. I mean... You're a complete loser, but who the fuck isn't?"  
"Thanks... I guess" John sighed and looked away from him. Karkat hates to see him like this or anyone like this for that matter. He felt like that so often himself, he knew his pain, and he was going to do his best to stop it.  
"I mean you're... not horrible. Like you're never really afraid to say what you want to, even if it's completely fucking idiotic... Like you're fucking lame ass movie quotes, any sane person would think 'no I can't say that, that's fucking stupid. No one would even get that reference, I should just smile and laugh to myself about my  
Shitty taste in movies.' ...But not you." Karkat looked back over at John, trying to see if any of this was helping, but John had buried his face in his arms that were resting on his knees. So he continued to ramble on.  
"Like... You're not afraid to be yourself. You just do whatever the hell you want and not fucking care what others think, or if they'll still be your friends if you fuck up..." Words fell from karats tongue; he paused when he realized that he was saying everything he wishes he could be. John started to sit up again, he wasn't quite sure if he... Was actually being complimented or insulted. "You were a fucking great leader, you're smart and... Actually nice to me, even when I've been so fucking mean to you..." Karkat stopped talking when his gaze was met with Johns.  
"Karkat... Do you really think that about me?" John's face was puzzled, almost like he didn't want to trust him, like this Karkat was fake and he was going to get laughed at for believing him.  
"Why the fuck would I say it if it wasn't true, dumbass?" Karkat felt his face getting warmer, but he blamed it on the fact he was stuck in a closet with barley any air flow.  
"Wow... I didn't know you thought about me like that" Karkat held his breath, he had done fucking everything to keep his feelings hidden, he had planned out to the last second of how he actually wanted to tell him if he actually were to. "You can be really nice sometimes Karkat" John smiled, Karkat let out a sigh of relief, but also disappointment, he was kind of hoping John would catch on, that they could be together.  
"Thanks..." Karkat said giving John a half smile. John's smile slowly started to fade, not completely a frown, just a look of forlorn.  
"I just wish someone who is actually interested in me would think that..." It grew silent, though John wasn't sure the answer he was expecting from Karkat; he really wasn't expecting one at all. He just put the wish out there, to just let it exist. But that single statement made Karkat's head flood with thoughts, he wanted to scream at John, and tell him what a fucking clueless idiot he was. He couldn't take it anymore, he sometimes dropped hints that he was interested, but they always flew right over his head; well not this time. He was going to do something, anything; he had to.

Karkat gave John a pissed look, and John gave a confused one back. "...John you fucking idiot" Karkat mumbled, as he leaned in grabbed Johns face and pressed their lips together. It was a small peck that lasted a few seconds too long, before Karkat realized that this was possibly the most he's ever fucked up. He pulled away from John, who looked adorably dazed and almost happy. "Holy fuck... I really shouldn't have done that... Jegus fuck I'm an idiot!" Karkat almost panics and starts to pull away from John completely.  
"Karkat it's-" John starts but is cut off again  
"Why the hell would I ever fucking think that was a good ide-" John cups his face and pulls him back in for another kiss. Karkat was surprised to say the least, but he slowly closed his eyes as John wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling them closer to one another. Karkat opened his mouth a bit, to feel his lips in between johns, to live what he's been watching for a majority of his life. John soon followed his lead, the kiss was slow and rhythmic, before they pulled away, their foreheads resting on one another.  
"That... Was a really nice way of telling me to shut the fuck up" karkat smirked.  
"Anytime... I guess" John dorkishly smiled. "So... You really like me?" John felt stupid asking it at this point, but he did anyway.  
"Yeah, dumbass I-" before karkat could say anything else the closet door opened and Dave stepped in reaching for one of the coats.  
"Woah...John, karkat?" Dave looked down at the two who were still wrapped in each other's arms. "Shit I didn't realize this was the homo closet. Let me get the fuck out of here."


End file.
